Rebound
by tehMimo
Summary: Gordo is sick and tired of being Lizzie's rebound. Everytime she gets dumped, she goes to Gordo. Gordo can't take it anymore. "It's either me or him!" Gordo Some Swearing RxR! A LG One-shot


**Rebound**

Disclaimer: @___@ Do not own Lizzie McGuire 

**Summary: **Gordo is sick and tired of being Lizzie's rebound. Everytime she gets dumped, she goes to Gordo. Gordo can't take it anymore ~ "It's either me or _him_!" ~Gordo 

Just taking a 'slight' break on **Piece of My Puzzle**, for those of you who haven't read it... PLEASE DOOOOOOO! 

Miranda does not appear in this 

* * *   


It all fell apart so fast. Every relationship Ms. McGuire had broke off. And it wasn't like today was any different.   


Lizzie walked slowly into the halls of Hillridge High. She looked over her shoulder to see Jake, her ex-boyfriend. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she started crying again. _No! I can't let him see me cry! Especially because of him! _Lizzie turned her face around and bumped into Gordo.   


Good ol' Gordo. He's grown since Junior High... okay, by not that much! He still had his mop of dark hair and his blue eyes. But at least he was taller than Lizzie now! But there were still hundreds of guys taller than he was. Gordo smiled when he saw her, but the smile broke when he saw mascara running down her cheeks.   


"Lizzie?!" Gordo took her by the arm and led her to the locker. He would've taken her to the bathroom, but he was a guy after all. When Gordo tried to talk, Lizzie just flew into his arms, crying.   


Usually, Gordo would be stunned by this. But he wasn't, this had happened too many times. He liked feeling needed, but he would rather feel loved. Gordo just gently took her hand and led her to homeroom, while Lizzie covered her face.   


"Crying yet again?!" Came a laughing voice. Lizzie and Gordo turned around to see Jake, captain of the football team. It wasn't even a great team.   


Lizzie felt that she was losing stability and collasped. Gordo quickly caught her and glared at Jake. There was nothing more he'd like to do than pummel him. But he couldn't for two reasons. Lizzie had fainted in his arms, and that Jake was about 6'2 and Gordo was only 5'7.   


So instead of even saying anything, Gordo just walked off with Lizzie into the nurse's office.   


* * *   


It was the starting of their junior year. As Gordo sat by the fainted Lizzie. She had to deal with so many break ups and humiliation over the past few years. Gordo gently put his hand against her cheek. He had been in love with her since... forever. All those thoughts about her and...   


Gordo quickly took his hand away. He will NOT get carrie away. Sighing, he kissed Lizzie on the forehead and walked to the mirror, examining himself.   


"Gordo?" A croaked voice said behind him.   


Gordo spun around and smiled. He remembered all the jerks who hurt Lizzie.   


_Alex_   


"So how are you feeling?" Gordo asked.   


_Jacob_   


"Just peachy." Lizzie answered flatly.   


_Derrick_   


"I should be getting back to class." The boy said shortly.   


_Harry_   


Lizzie pouted cutely.   


_Tino_   


"Oh, don't do that to me!" Gordo said, laughing.   


_Orlando_   


"Give me a hug first!" Lizzie laughed like a baby needed love.   


_Jason_   


As Gordo took her into his arms, he thought, _Lizzie, why can't you see that the one who will never break your heart is standing right here?_   


* * *   


At lunch time, Gordo and Lizzie leaned against a tree. Lizzie felt a deep emptiness that food couldn't fill. Gordo was telling some joke about the King of Norway. Lizzie looked at her hands and then at Gordo. As Gordo laughed about some joke, Lizzie took his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips.   


Of course, Gordo enjoyed this. They held each other until the end of lunch. Gordo just wished that the moment would never end.   


"Come on, Gordo." Lizzie laughed as she dragged Gordo to their next class. Gordo felt like he was in Heaven, and that it was okay to be dragged. Especially by an angel.   


* * *   


Gordo waited for Lizzie after school. In Autumn, the leaves were golden, and it made Gordo feel more like a shining star. Suddenly, someone tackled him and laughed. "Hi Gordo!"   


Lizzie was on top of him, Gordo thought she was going to kiss him again, but she didn't. Instead, she stood up and jumped around happily. "Ya know the cute guy, Daniel? He just asked me out!"   


Gordo was angry. After all those times that he caught her when she fell, after all those nights that they'd lie in bed (nothing gross)... but before he could say anything.   


"Gordo! I gotta go! Need a new dress!" Lizzie squealed happily and bounced off.   


"What did I except?" Gordo said to himself, "that she would just come over and tell me that she loved me?"   


As Gordo walked home, the rain started to fall.   


**_I'm nothing but your rebound._**   


* * *   


A week later, Lizzie and Daniel were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They did everything together! They were happy and could only think about each other. Lizzie thought that this time, it was really going to last. But as usual, Gordo knew better.   


So as he stood in the corner, he thought, _how can I make her see?!_   
__ __

While Gordo was having his problems, Lizzie and Daniel weren't in paradise either.   


"Why did you kiss her?!" Lizzie shouted angrily.   


"It wasn't me! She came on to me! I swear it!"   


Lizzie was in tears, and soon stomped away. The wind hit her harshly in the face as she walked home in tears.   


Jo stood by the door. She could hear all the yelling. Lizzie's mother said nothing and Lizzie sobbed from the door steps to her room. Even Jo knew that Gordo and her were meant to be. Everyone knew that, except Lizzie of course.   


* * *   


A week later, Lizzie sat by a big bowl of ice cream. She didn't even know what flavor they were, all she knew was that it was her comfort. Daniel had gotten back together with the whore. Lizzie cried as she thought of the day she cuaght them making out on the bleachers.   


Gordo came into the kitchen. He took a seat beside Lizzie and said nothing. He just stared at her, Lizzie looked back at Gordo.   


"Gordo! Why did he do this to me?!" Lizzie cried as she wrapped her arms around Gordo.   


"Lizzie! You have to know that you deserve better than him! He is _nothing. _He's not even worthy to be the gum you stepped on at fourth period!" He stopped for a minute and looked at Lizzie seriously. "Lizzie. Remember, you shouldn't date people that's no good for you! Know that they aren't worthy of you! Promise me you'll be more careful next time?"   


Lizzie nodded. Then Gordo kissed her forehead. It was the only brave thing he could do. Of course, Lizzie could think of a better one.   


Gordo wasn't surprised. Though he found a pleasant surprise as Lizzie slipped her tongue into his mouth. They had never done this. Thinking this as a message, Gordo led her to the couch. No one was home, Sam was at work, Jo was grocery shopping and Matt was at Melina's house.   


Feeling her silky hair, Gordo held her for so long. Lizzie didn't want to be held, she wanted to be kissed. She needed one meaningless kiss to blow her blues away. So as she touched lips with Gordo, a reality check hit him.   


_Don't do it. She's just using you! As always! Remember, you're the rebound. She doesn't want you, she's probably imagining Daniel now anyway. _And with those thoughts, Gordo pushed Lizzie away. He got up from the soft brown couch and walked to the door.   


"I think I should leave." Gordo mumbled as he closed the door without a good bye.   


* * *   


Gordo was energetic that morning. All last night, he thought about, _what if it was more than a rebound kiss?! What if... what if she finally realizes that she loves me?!_   
__ __

So as happy as Gordo was that morning, he ran so fast that he crashed into Lizzie.   


"Gordo!" Lizzie shouted as her text books were all over the floor. As they bent down to pick them up, Gordo couldn't wait to admit his feelings.   


Just when he was going to say those three little words, Lizzie squealed and said, "I have a date with Daniel tonight!!!" And she jumped on Gordo happily.   


Usually, a move like this would make Gordo happier than ever. But this time, he pulled away. "Lizzie. What about what I told you yesterday?!"   


Lizzie seemed upset that her best friend in the whole world wasn't happy for her. "But Gordo... I really think I'm in love with him! Do you have any idea what it feels like?!"   


_Of course I do. I've been feeling it my whole life. _Gordo thought, upset. If it was obvious to everyone that he loved her, then how come she couldn't see?! Lizzie wasn't very ditzy... kinda.   


"Lizzie..."   


"He deserves another chance, David!" Lizzie used his first name harshly.   


Finally, Gordo sighed and looked away. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" And he stomped out of her sight.   


* * *   


After another week, Lizzie and Daniel got back together. He'd broke up with the whore. So as they planned everything in the school Library, Lizzie had to go home.   


Daniel looked into Lizzie's eyes and said, "I'll see you tonight then, right?"   


They did an Eskimo kiss and Lizzie left the Library. A few more minutes later, she realized that she forgot her Math Book. She hurried back into the Library to see the last possible thing she suspected.   


Daniel and some brunette were rolling on the ground, hands, lips, and tongues everywhere. So shocked and stunned by it all, Lizzie fell backwards. The two on the floor still didn't notice the innocent blonde in the corner, tears rushing out her hazel eyes. Fianlly, Lizzie got the courage get up and go, but she still couldn't get her math book.   


As she stepped outside, the rain started out heavy. Mixing her tears with the rain, she cried to the Heavens, "WHY?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!"   


That's when she realized that she was standing outside of Gordo's house. _Well, I did forget my math book. _Lizzie knocked on the door and Gordo answered.   


Gordo took her up to his room and handed her his math book. He was still angry with her, but seeing her helpless in the rain made his heart ache. When he gave her a towel to dry her wet hair, he noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and full of fresh tears.   


"What happened?"   


Lizzie just looked at Gordo for a minute, then looked around his room. She couldn't bear to talk. So Gordo just held her protectively on his bed and she told him about it in whispers.   


Gordo was uncomfortable with the news. It didn't surprise him one bit. "Why did you crawl back to him?" Gordo asked angrily.   


Lizzie then liplocked Gordo with a wet kiss. Of course, he wasn't stupid. Gordo instantly pulled away like it was action-reaction.   


"Gordo... what's wrong?"   


Gordo just glared at her. "You're like poison! You're poison to me!" Gordo threw his arms up in the air in disbelief. "I cannot BELIEVE you even WANTED to bet back with that **bastard**!" Gordo spatt the last word out like it was puke.   


"Gordo, I--"   


"GET OUT!" Gordo pointed towards to the door and kept on saying it over and over. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He didn't want her to see that tears were rushing down his cheeks. He had never cried so hard.   


Finally, Lizzie left, but she turned her head to look at Gordo one last time. He was sitting on the bed, his messy mop stained with tears.   


* * *   


"Gordo!" Lizzie shouted as she ran through the halls of Hillridge High. Yet again, Gordo was running from her.   


"Leave me along, McGuire!" Ever since the incident, Gordo never forgave Lizzie for taking back Daniel and then trying to kiss him. What was worse was that Daniel had the nerve to ask Lizzie out again, and for some reason, Lizzie agreed.   


And just when he reached a door marked, 'Exit', Lizzie called out to him.   


"Gordo! Don't run now! Please!" Lizzie cried, "We're best friends!"   


Gordo sighed and turned around. "We used to be. I don't know what 'we' are anymore. In fact, I don't even know who _you _are anymore!"   


"I'm Lizzie! I'm your best friend!" The blonde stepped forward and tried to put a hand on Gordo's shoulder, but he just pulled away.   


"No, we're not. Lizzie, we're more than that! You know it, I know it, the whole damned world knows it!" Gordo said angrily.   


"What do you mean more?" Lizzie asked, surprised.   


"Can we PLEASE stop playing games?! I know you love me! You may not know it yourself, but I do. I do! You love me!"   


"What are you talking about?! Gordo, you're a nice guy and all but... you're not my type!" Lizzie said, but as soon as she saw the look on his face, she knew it was a mistake.   


Gordo was more hurt than ever. It felt like a flaming arrow just pierced his heart. Gordo looked at Lizzie. "Fuck you, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. Leave me the HELL alone."   


Lizzie just appeared more angrier than she's ever been in her life. "Gordo! What ever made you think that I loved you?! What's your problem?!"   


Gordo looked at her like she was the most stupid person alive. "My problem? MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS YOU! It's ALWAYS you! I love you Lizzie! I have always loved you! You just never noticed that we were meant to be together! Why!? Because your head is filled with all those guys who will NEVER realize that your worth! But to me... Lizzie, to me, you're worth my whole life... and more."   


"You never had a single clue about how _I _felt when you date all those guys. That your arm would be around my waist. That I'm the one you would kiss and share ice cream on hot summers." Gordo became silent. "I don't want to be you're stupid rebound, Lizzie McGuire!" Gordo didn't want to hear Lizzie's reply, he didn't want to get his heart broken by her words. So before he took off, he said the last words he'd probably ever say to Lizzie.   


"It's either me or _him_."   


* * *   


Lizzie walked home that day, tears that wouldn't stop, the cries that would never come. She truly didn't have any idea that Gordo loved her that much... for that long.   


All those moments they spent together, laughing, talking, fooling around... he was the only one she could count on in a dangerous situation. Now she realized that without Gordo, she'd be all alone in the world. You know how they say that someone is always the one holding the group together? Well, Gordo was always the one who held Lizzie together. He listened to her, he talked with her about everything. Gordo even persuaded her to ask Ethan Craft to the Sadie Hawkins dance, even if he knew that he liked her.   


Years later now... the little crush was now so much more. The way he made her laugh, the one who'd always been there for her, The One... Gordo.   


So as she walked towards her house, she came to a realization. She was in love with Gordo! And she has for... how long? But now... she knew it was too late. Even if she asked him to be her boyfriend, he would refuse. So Lizzie collasped on the doorsteps and started to cry.   


Just when everything started making sense, nothing will work.   


* * *   


As the months passed, it was almost time for a new year. Lizzie and Gordo still haven't talked to each other, not in school, not ever. The innocent blonde had never dated anyone ever again. Lizzie who longed to be with Gordo again, but it seemed that Gordo was happy just as his life was... the life without Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.   


Lizzie found herself one sunny after noon, moving towards Gordo in the Library. He seemed to be fascinated with a history book, so he didn't realize that Lizzie was there.   


"Gordo?" Her voice was soft and sweet. She hadn't said his name in a long time, and saying it felt like Heaven just planted wings into her.   


At first, Gordo ignored her, as usual.   


But Lizzie took a big breath, a big chance, and a big risk. "Gordo, I love you." When Gordo said nothing, Lizzie continued. "I don't know how long I've loved you! But I feel so stupid that I never realized it before! And... I know you don't love me anyway, hell, you probably hate me more than anything... but..."   


Lizzie sat beside Gordo, her face close to his. "I will always love you, David Zephyr Gordon."   


At first, Gordo didn't say anything, but still, Lizzie waited.   


Finally, Gordo sighed and stared into her eyes. He had learned so much over the months. He learned that time doesn't heal all, well, it didn't heal him of the love for Lizzie. He also noticed that Lizzie was true to her word, because she hadn't looked at one single guy since their fight.   


Gordo then leaned in and kissed Lizzie for a passionate and true kiss, one that he'd never thought he'd have. As he pulled away, he said, "And I will always love you, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire."   


Feeling full of love and happiness, Lizzie pulled Gordo into a true kiss. Other than the one before, but this time, Lizzie was the one who kissed him. It wasn't a rebound kiss or any kind of kiss except one full of truth, love, and happiness for all the years to come.   


* * *   


I'm REALLY, REALLY tired. So um PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS!   


And I'll go back to writing Piece of My Puzzle ASAP!   


~Mimi   


PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
